Chocolates
by aero13
Summary: Sakura made chocolates for Sasuke, only for him not to get them.


_me-happy valintine's day! _

_Sakura-its too early for that day... _

_me-oh... anyways a new one-shot most likely. _

_Sakura-the author doesnt own me or any other charcters of Naruto _

_

* * *

_

Iruka sighed and looked on with exasperation. Of course the day of one of the most important lessons he will teach, it's the dreaded day. Valentine's Day. Most of the girls in his class went even crazier over Sasuke. With the exception of Hinata, she was blushing at Naruto, who some how wound up sitting next to her. He gave them five minuted to pass out cards and things and they take half of the class period. Typical, Iruka thought. At least he had something to look forward to at home. A trickle of blood ran down his nose when he thought of his snake mistress.

"Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun wants _my_chocolates!" The only pinkette reasoned. Said blond haired girl snorted and flipped her hair.

"Yeah right Forehead-girl, and Shikamaru is the smartest of the class." Ino smirked and looked at her future team mate. He snored and mumbled something along the lines of 'troublesome'.

Sasuke glared at any one that dared to get within a foot of him. Unfortunately for him, that was most of the females in the class. They had hearts in their eyes and showered him with an unending amount of cards and chocolates. The younger Uchiha turned his gaze to the offending presents, hoping they would self-combust. His face turned mildly horrified when the pile almost tripled in size.

"Sasuke-kun! Take mine! I made them myself!" They yelled. Sakura frowned as she was pushed to the outside of the circle. She tried to shove her way back in when Iruka called for order. The pinkette shrugged and placed the box back into her backpack.

"Get back to your seats kids!" He said. Picking up a pick of chalk he continued. "Now you will always use this when you start your career as a ninja."

(line)

"Don't forget your homework class!" Iruka yelled when the final bell rang. Sasuke was the first out, running away from the hoard of girls coming after him. Sakura hung back and watched as a laughing Naruto and a red Hinata walked side-by-side. She smiled and walked behind them, thinking that they would make a good couple.

The pinkette walked out of the academy and onto the street. It was filled with couples holding hands or just walking together. Reds, pinks, and white decorated awnings of shops or restaurants. Beautiful flowers in baskets or in window fronts. She turned left and walked into the forest. Sakura knew these parts like the back of her hand. She went to the training area ANBU or high ranking jonnin went to train.

It was empty now, most likely the nin were home, enjoying the day off. She climbed into a tree, several feet up, and sat watching everything around her. She did her homework first, double checking it to make sure it was correct. Satisfied, she stuffed it back into the bag and leaned back, relaxing against the tree. The bark was rough, but she was used to it. The cherry blossom glanced around once more and fell asleep.

(line)

An ANBU captain dropped out of a tree soundlessly. He stalked over to an occupied tree and looked up. A flash of pink, and red caught his eyes. His long black hair lifted in the slight breeze, eyes narrowed, turning crimson. He disappeared and crouched on the branch by the splash of color. Pink hair, check, red dress with white circle, check, tan backpack, check. His target shifted and rubbed her eyes. The pinkette opened her eyes and looked at the mysterious man in front of her.

"H-hello?" She whispered. The ANBU blinked and held out his hand. Sakura glanced at his hand and reached into her bag. She knew she had a kunai in here some where.

"Put your weapon away. I was sent by the Hokage to find you." He said in a velvety voice. She stiffened as her hand brushed against the sharp edge of the kunai. Sakura pulled her hand out and looked at the beads of red in the dimming light.

He pulled her injured hand towards him and pulled out a roll of bandages. He wrapped the finger up and returned her hand to her lap. Sakura thanked him and stood. The ANBU stood as well and wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbing her bag in the other. The crow masked ANBU jumped from the tree.

Sakura gasped and held on for her life. He put her down and turned, kneeling down. She quickly jumped on his back and he took off. He went faster then she would have imagined. They jumped from tree to tree and then from roof to roof. He came to a house and stopped in front of it. It had a nice sized fenced in garden, with gate.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pinkette said as he let her down. The ANBU grunted a 'hn' and looked over her shoulder. She turned and waved to her mother, the pink haired woman waved back, light darkening her younger pinkette started to walk towards the house when she stopped.

"Here." She said. She took out the box of chocolates and handed them the her savior. "I made them for some one else but he didn't take them." The crow took them carefully, holding it with both hands. He looked from her to the box.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome. I thought you could make use of them." She turned and walked to the house.

The ANBU disappeared and reappeared near Sakura. "My name is Uchiha Itachi." He whispered. Sakura shivered and turned around, only to find he had left. She ran the rest of the way to her house, looking for him.

Itachi chuckled slightly and opened the box. "Honmei-choko?" He looked closer and nodded. "I wonder who this was for." He thought of all of the males that would be in her class. "Sasuke, my little brother." He said finally.

Itachi smirked and popped a chocolate into his mouth. He hated sweets but this was good. Maybe next year he would have to find Sakura again. The teen nodded to himself and walked towards the Uchiha compound.

The street lights illuminated his path on the empty roads. His mother waited by the front gates as he walked up. She let out a breath of air and rushed up to him. The female Uchiha fussed over him and clicked her tongue.

She saw the box and reached for it. "True love chocolates? Who gave them to you?" She asked. Itachi walked past her and in the compound. He toyed with the white box.

"The girl I was sent to find." He answered. The gates closed on them and the guards changed. His mother sighed and walked after him. Her red and gold kimono swished around her.

"The Haruno girl?" He nodded. "Why would she give you those chocolates?" She pressed.

"She said they were for some one else, but they did not want them." A black crow landed on his shoulder and squawked to him. Itachi nodded twice before it flew off. A pinkish-white dove flew next to the crow, both dancing to an imaginary tune.

"Oh? Who were they for?" Mikoto walked in sync next to him. He sighed and raised his mask to sit on his head.

His crimson eyes swirled dangerously as he opened the door. "For Sasuke." He said coolly. She stopped and looked dumbfounded, a lot of emotion for an Uchiha.

"That would make sense." Mikoto finally said after she closed the front door. Padded feet slapped against the wooden floor as Sasuke ran to greet his brother.

"Aniki! You're back." He hugged his brother. In the prosses he knocked down a jar with flowers and different colored marbles in them.

"Sasuke!" Their mother scolded. "You're lucky your father is not home!" She set to cleaning up the mess. Sasuke looked down and helped her.

A red marble rolled to Itachi's foot. He picked it up and examined it. _'Red,'_ He thought. _'How fitting, love.'_

"I think I'm going to have to talk to this Haruno girl Itachi." Mikoto said as they finished. She looked eerily calm, but her eyes told other wise. A scary combination for any one. _'Or red for guilt, or fear.'_He watched as her face went through minuscule changes. _'Red for fear.'_ The weasel concluded.

* * *

_me-not where i thought i was going, but i think my english teacher would be proud! see i used color symbolism! and a few other things you taught me. most likely will be a one-shot. if you want, maybe i will give it to you._


End file.
